Hidden Wars
by xxxdreamsforeverxxx
Summary: AU "Who are you?" WIth that one sentence, everything changed. Nothing was right. Nothing seemed right. A war was waged. For pleasure, for fun. No one is there to stop them. Except for that one. Will be Kuroko and Generation of Miracles - centric


**Me: Hello and welcome to my first ever KuroBasu Fanfic! I'm so sorry to all the readers of my other fics, but this time, I am wholly dedicared to this fanfiction as I have already wrote the whole plotline! This came to me in the middle of nowhere so I am hoping that you like this fic. This is an unbeta-ed version and also a first draft thing so please tell me if you find any mistakes when reading this story! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

**Hidden Wars**

**Chapter 1**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…_

A light-blue haired boy with matching eyes woke up in a daze. Groggily, he sat up with a pained look on his face, trying to remember.

_Where was he? _He thought to himself, looking at the white walls surrounding him. He couldn't remember _what _he was doing here. He couldn't even remember _anything_…

Looking around the room, he noticed a guy, sitting on the chair next to his bed. A red head that he didn't know. Large and tall, the complete opposite of him, what with the red hair and eyes and large build, compared to his light blue hair and eyes and his petite build. The red-head was asleep on the chair, which looked rather uncomfortable in his opinion, snoring and grunting to himself.

The red-head stirred under the intent stare of the blunet, and his eyes flew open. Mildly surprised by the red-head (although it didn't show on his face), they looked at each other awkwardly, engulfed in a stifling silence.

"Kagami Taiga." Announced the red-head gruffly.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Replied the blunet subconsciously, not knowing where the name came from but still feeling familiar with it.

Again, the silence returned, not as awkward as before, but much more hostile. Suddenly, a man with glasses, normal brown hair and eyes, wearing a white doctor's coat, entered the room. Surprised, he looked from Kuroko to Kagami, not knowing what to make of this situation.

"Ahem…", coughed the man, "I'm Hyuuga Junpei and I came here to check on this blue-haired man here under the orders of coach, although I can see that he is alright..." The silence returned with no one speaking for a good few minutes until Kuroko raised his hand slightly.

"Where am I and what am I doing here?" he asked bluntly, with an indifferent look on his face. Kagami and Hyuuga looked at each other for a moment when Hyuuga then spoke.

"You were found passed out by the river near Seirin Headquarters, which is where you are currently in right now, and our team took you in and treated you. As for what happened before, we are hoping to ask you for more information… And your name."

Kuroko paused for a moment, thinking back and digging deeper into his subconscious mind for his memories. Finding none, he shook his head subtly.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." He said to Hyuuga, bowing his head slightly, "I can't tell you anything at the moment as I can't remember anything but my name."

Unperturbed at this revelation, Hyuuga examined Kuroko, and Kagami, feeling forgotten, excused himself from the room, but not before he eyed Kuroko suspiciously.

"_I swear I've seen him before!_" he muttered, faintly hearing the heart rate monitor, and closing the door behind him.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…_

* * *

"So tell me everything that you remember." said Hyuuga, wanting to make sure that the blunet in front of him wasn't hiding anything.

"… I only remember my name and my date of birth," murmured Kuroko in reply, feeling a bit uncomfortable of all the probing that the man was doing, "that's all… I don't remember my memories, the current events of the world or anything else…"

Feeling the need to explain what is currently happening in the world as the blunet doesn't seem to know, he sighed and said,

"This is what's currently happening. In this world which we are currently in, there are a group of five. They are called the Generation of Miracles. They were, and still are, the best of the best, even though they are still around the age of a high schooler. There's even a rumour that there was a sixth member, the Phantom Sixth member, but no one knows if it's true, except for the GoM," upon hearing the news, a chill went down Kuroko's back, as if he was meant to remember, especially the news about a Phantom member,

"Right now, they are taking over the world, little by little. We don't know how they do it, but the world we are in right now is in utter chaos. A war between each country is happening, trying to get the Generation of Miracles. But the GoM won't budge and go to a country. They, instead, decided to stay as a group and they built their own country from numerous micro countries."

Hyuuga paused for a moment, hesitating a bit, wondering if he should tell Kuroko this, he sighed, saying,

"Kuroko, we would like you to join Seirin."

**Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't know if I should continue it... But review if you think I should! If you find any mistakes, please tell me TuT! I have many plans for this story and I was also thinking of doing other stuff. By the way, if you have noticed, I am making the GoM the best of the best since I am really obsessed with the group and, to be honest, I don't really like Kagami all that much since I feel that he is a typical protagonist and I hate typical protagonists. Sometimes I feel that it should be called 'Kagami's Basketball' instead of 'Kuroko's Basketball' since Kagami gets so much show time compared to Kuroko in some instances. I like the way they portray Kuroko but seriously! Kuroko should be more… Unbeatable since every single special move that he has is immediately picked apart and rendered useless in less than around 5 chapters.**

…

**Sorry for ranting -_-;**

**Anyways... Now that I look back at it, this story seems really short...**

**Anyways... Thanks for reading!**


End file.
